


Pain

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Suicide, post chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Aoi can’t cope after the fourth trial.





	Pain

She isn’t sure what to do; she has never felt pain like this.

All she can see is Sakura – Sakura dead Sakura dead Sakura dead – until it makes her want to cry and puke and scream.

Because Sakura killed herself and she loved her so much, but now Sakura is dead and Aoi is alone.


End file.
